Small Chats Can Lead to Huge Disasters
by Angels Cry Blood
Summary: At the begining, 4 children have been warped into the year of 200X, but for the rest of the story, the POV is Lan and MegaMan...I suck at summerys. R&R, Mild Language, MegaMan Roll, Caleb Rose, MegaMan Rose, Lan Tasha.


Small chats can lead to huge disasters by: Angels Cry Blood 

( A/N: Don't flame me for this...nor ask me WHY I made it. It just popped up in my mind one night when I was watchin' anime. But, uh, first...there will be no YAOI! --; Second, I'm quite aware that my charries are not from the MegaMan NT series. (( Rose, Caleb, Lori, and Tasha)) They're me 'n my friends. Third, I do not own. I repeat...I do NOT own the original characters. Thank you. Enjoy. )

Chapter One

It's 12/10/04 -  
----------------  
One harsh winter night, Rose sat at her computer chair talking with her friends in a not-so-friendly chat on AIM. She looked seriously at the monitor of her computer and waited for a response.  
The responses were.  
Rose: "Why did you do it"  
Caleb: "What do you mean"  
Rose: "You know what I mean...on Friday night...remember"  
Caleb: "Yeah the dance"  
Rose: "Why did you do it, than"  
...that was it. Caleb didn't answer her after that. Lori, of course, butted in and responded, "Why don't you two just make up already"  
Rose, on the other hand, is stubborn and a little stuck up, so she responds with 3 dots. Tasha wanted to change the subject...so she put, "omg, billyy in the gc music video is a strawberryy!! I LUV STRAWBERRYYS"  
Rose, in real life, had to give out a short laugh. I mean, it was usually her that spazzes like that. Especially when she sees a wickedly hott guitarist slamming on his electric/bass guitar.  
Leaning back in her chair and resting her head back a little she snorted, "Is Tasha REALLY this delusional"  
Brrrring! It sounded like another IM, but it was really a pop-up. Quickly reading it, it said,  
"Are you ready?  
Yes No"  
Of course, she thought it was another person on crack who made such stuff, so she tried to close it...but, it didn't work.  
"WTF!?" Tasha exclaimed in the chat, "I CAN'T GET THIS WINDOW DOWN! Ok myy comp is reallyy actin gayy"  
"You got it too?" asked Lori. "It says 'are you ready?'. Wtf is that suppose to mean"  
Rose's eyelids sprung open. 'They...got it. Is this some kind of a joke!?' she thought to herself.  
"Lets just click it. It's getting annoying really," she responded in the chat.  
Caleb was watching the chat all along. He, as well, got the same pop-up, so he responded, "It probably wouldn't be a good idea. But, what the hell? Sure"  
The three of them clicked 'yes', one did not, and a blinding light came out of the monitor...a couple minutes later, the light faded and the 4 of them were gone!

The year is 200X

Lan was skating as fast as he can to school. He was late.  
"Hoo man!" he exclaimed as he pulled out his PET. "MegaMan, how late am I"  
"About 5 minutes," MegaMan sighed.  
"Oh man! I won't be able to see the new girl in town!" "That's all you're worried about"  
Reaching to the school, he slammed open the gates and went sliding past the double-doors. Still roller blading, he rushed to his home class.  
Once he got there, he was panting non-stop and collapsed onto his desk. Looking up he seen Ms. Mari staring right at him.  
"Have an excuse for being late?" "Well...not really"  
"Good. Because you'll have to do a report"  
He gave out a long sigh as the other students laughed at him...

(At the end of school)

The new girl gathered all of her books when the bell rang, of course, she sat diagonal from Lan. He watched her as if she were a mystical goddess. She wore blue hip huggers that looked like they were from the clothing store "American Eagle Outfitters", a light pink t-shirt, and pink converses. Her brown, almost black, layered hair came a little bit in front of her face.  
"Wow," Lan whispered in a day dreamy trance.  
"So that's her?" MegaMan asked Lan didn't answer. He was more occupied at staring (or shall I say stalking?) the new girl.  
"Uh, Lan?" a voice said behind him. Turning around quickly, he seen Dex, Mayl, and Yai.  
"Who were you looking at?" Mayl asked him suspiciously.  
"Uh, um," he stuttered off, "I wasn"  
MegaMan interrupted his sentence, "Lan! Sorry to interrupt, but you got mail"  
Lan quickly took out his PET and looked at the e-mail. The E-mail had read, "Meet me at the ACDC Park" by craziibabiimail.  
"I wonder who that could be," Yai said as she glanced at the e-mail address.  
"Probably just spam," Dex mumbled.  
"I'll just check it out anyways, I mean, psh, 'crazii babii?' Sounds a lot like a girl" Lan said in great pride.  
MegaMan said worryingly, "Don't be so certain about the e-mail address, Lan. They just may be a guy disguising as a girl on the net"  
Dex gave a short laugh, "Yeah, a gay guy"  
"Oh well, I'll just check it out," Lan chuckled threw half of the sentence.  
"Though, it may be dangerous," MegaMan tried to convince Lan...but it didn't work. Lan picked up his books and waved to the guys as he left the room. He roller bladed as fast as he can to the ACDC park, he just NEEDED to find out who it was, and once he reached there his eye lids flew open, "It's her," he gasped.  
"Isn't that the girl from class?" MegaMan asked curiously.  
"Yeah"  
"WOnder what her name is"  
He roller bladed slowly and yelled to the girl standing near the monkey bar-thing, "Hey, are you the person who sent me this e-mail"  
She nodded and gave a sweet smile, "Yeah"  
He finally got close to her and replied, "Well, uh, what do want"  
"First off, my name's Tasha. And I heard rumors that your name is Lan, right"  
He nodded his head, "Yeah. So how did you get my e-mail add"  
"Like I said, rumors"  
"Oh.." "Also, I've heard that you have a navi called 'MegaMan"  
"Oh, yeah," he got out his PET, "See"  
She slightly gasped in misbelieve, "No way. Is he really Megaman X?! Oh god, I can't wait to tell Rose about-" She stood there in silence remembering about what happened that night.  
"Rose? Who's that"  
"Uh," she mumbled and quickly turned around and ran, "I have to go"  
Lan looked confused, "What was that all about"  
MegaMan muttered, "Megaman X"  
Lan gave a strict shrug and roller bladed to his house thinking about what just happened. 'Why did she run away like that?' he thought to himself, 'was she afraid of me?'

( At his house)

He opened the door and yelled to his mom that he was home than walked upstairs to his room. He plopped down on his bed and stretched out.  
"Hey, Lan, can I please be jacked into the net?" MegaMan asked politely.  
"Uh. Sure," Lan replied as he walked over to his computer and jacked him in as he yelled, "Jack In!! MegaMan, execute"  
Mega appeared on his homepage and said, "Thanks, Lan"  
"Any time," Lan whispered as he flung back to his bed and thought about the report, but he was too lazy to do it.

---------------------  
End of Chapter One

Okay. What happened to Rose, Caleb, and Lori? Is that really Tasha from the past? Why the hell does Lan like Tasha? Probably will all be answered in the second chapter. Please R R.

My character sheet-thingy-  
Rose- Me!  
Age: 13 Lori- My friend Lori. More like sister.  
Age: 13 Tasha- My un-related cousin Age: 14 Caleb- Guy who I used to like. Now, I like him as an older brother. Convenient, ne?  
Age: 17 (whoa. That makes me feel young)


End file.
